


Permission for fiery passion

by Dikdik



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dikdik/pseuds/Dikdik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulan makes her desires known and Shang enthusiastically agrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't give much thought to what I titled this, because I didn't even think about having to until I was ready to post. Just know that it is much better than the first title I thought of.

When she was in the army, Mulan had suppressed her attraction to Shang. It always lingered somewhere inside her, but she never let herself consciously think about it. The whole threat of death for being found out as a women had also helped stop any fantasies in their tracks. But now, the Hun were defeated and they had acknowledged that there was a bond between them, what both of them knew was love even if they weren't ready to day those words. She started to let herself seriously consider what she wanted.

So what did she want? First thing that came to mind is she wanted to see Shang naked. A hot rush of blood coursed through her genitals as she thought about Shang letting her explore any part of his body she desired. For the first time since she had joined the army she allowed herself to rub her fingers between her legs. The orgasm this time came harder than any other time she had played with herself before.

She was pretty sure that he touched himself too and she knew he wanted to be with her. The first time they kissed he had slowly moved his lips towards hers and stopped just so they brushed hers. He waited for her to respond, to accept the kiss. He didn't have to wait long though, as she grabbed either side of his head and brought their mouths together. He would indicate for her to stop and go and moan when he enjoyed something, but otherwise he let her control the kiss. And when she indicated for him to do more of anything he did it with a fiery passion. This made her want him even more, and let her know that he would never try to coerce her into something she did not want.

As she and Shang made plans about what to do next in their lives and made out many more times, she found herself thinking more about what she wanted do with him and just about every time she would masturbate to it. But soon, she felt it wasn't enough. She needed to be with him. So she came up with a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Shang and Mulan were making out under a cherry blossom tree. Shang's back was against the trunk and Mulan sat on his lap. After a few minutes she broke the kiss and said to him, "I think about you at night."

Shang focused his attention on her, looking into her eyes. He smiled, pleased and a little anxious. "You do?" he said, and Mulan could hear some pride in his voice. She liked that.

"Yes, and when I do heat rushes between my legs and I can't keep my fingers away." That statement seemed to send a pulse though Shang. His breath hitched and his hips bucked up. 

"Have you ever felt that way?" Mulan asked, not pretending to mimic her tone as if she didn't already know the answer from the way he was flexing his thighs.

"Yes." He said, his voice deepened with lust.

"Will you show me? Or would you prefer I show you?"

"Can't we do both?"

Mulan smiled, "We can. Let's go to my room."


	3. Chapter 3

Mulan led Shang by the hand to her room. Her family wasn't at home, of course all part of her plan. They took off their shoes before entering the house. Mulan was so excited she almost forgot the next part. 

She let go of his hand once they were in the bedroom. Then with as much sway in her hips as she could give she plopped down on the mattress. Shang scooted a cushion closer to her bed and sat down on it. He seemed like he wanted to hop in with her right now, but as ever he did nothing until invited. But the invitation would wait, because Mulan was going to give a little demonstration.

"When I lay down at night," Mulan splayed her body out for emphasis, "my thoughts quickly drift to you." She slid her hand under the pants of her bottom half of her training outfit. "Lay next to me."

It was a tight fit, but he laid on his side facing her. Mulan rolled over so that Shang was flat on his back with her on top. She gave him a deep kiss before starting to slide her hands under his shirt. Shang took it off and let it fall to the floor. Mulan had seen him shirtless many times, but this time she could really study his muscles. She rubbed them and then turned her attention to his nipples. As she traced her fingers on them she heard Shang sighing in pleasure. She took one in her mouth and glided her tongue across it.

Shang placed his hands on her waist and he started moving upwards. Seeing where this was headed Mulan took her shirt off. Her breasts hung out for the first time before Shang's eyes. His eyes widened as he took in the site, mumbling "beautiful" and "perfect", but a bit too impressed with it all to articulate it in a sentence. Mulan shifted her thigh so that it was against his groin and she thought she could feel something hardening there. She brought his hand up to one of her breasts. He cupped the other one and began kneading them. It sent pleasurable chills through Mulan's body. She could feel that something was definitely hardening against her thigh.

"Take your pants off." Mulan said.

Shang took them off and Mulan saw Shang's long, thick cock. She cupped his balls in her hand. Shang reached a hand down, his fingers massaging the skin covering the head of his penis..

"Come for me," Mulan said and Shang started to stroke himself. Mulan slipped out of the rest of her clothes. She rubbed herself with one hand and touched Shang with the other.

They kissed and touched as they both masturbated to orgasm. Before they cleaned up they tasted each other. Mulan thought it tasted a bit funny, but liked the saltiness of it. She giggled to herself, she could get used to this.


End file.
